japanese_voiceoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Akio Ōtsuka
Akio Ōtsuka (大塚 明夫; born November 24, 1959 in Tokyo, Japan) is a Japanese actor and voice actor. He's the son of late voice actor Chikao Ōtsuka. He's known for voicing: Ansem in Kingdom Hearts, Black Jack in Black Jack, Shunsui Kyōraku in Bleach and Solid Snake in Metal Gear Solid. Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *Bleach (2012) - Shunsui Kyōraku *Blood Blockade Battlefront (2015) - Blitz T. Abrams *Cowboy Bebop (1998) - Whitney (ep15) *Durarara!! (2010) - Shingen Kishitani *Durarara!!x2 Shō (2015) - Shingen Kishitani *Guin Saga (2009) - Cameron (ep25) *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2007) - Isshinsai Ogata/Kensei *Trigun (1998) - Rai-Dei the Blade (ep16) *Wolf's Rain (2003) - Cold Fire Man (ep19) 'Anime Specials' *One Piece: Adventure in the Ocean's Navel (2000) - Captain Joke 'Movies' *Bleach The Movie: Fade to Black: I Call Your Name (2008) - Shunsui Kyōraku *Bleach The Movie: Memories of Nobody (2006) - Shunsui Kyōraku *Bleach The Movie: The DiamondDust Rebellion: Another Hyōrinmaru (2007) - Shunsui Kyōraku *Detective Conan: The Raven Chaser (2009) - Inspector Jūgo Yokomizo, Inspector Sango Yokomizo *Evangelion The New Movie: Q (2012) - Koji Takao *Fist of the North Star: The Legend of True Saviour Raoh: Chapter of Love (2006) - Souther *Inuyasha The Movie: Swords of an Honorable Ruler (2003) - Inuyasha's Father *One Piece The Movie: Baron Omatsuri and the Secret Island (2005) - Baron Omatsuri *Space Battleship Yamato 2199: Odyssey of the Celestial Ark (2014) - Elk Domel *Witch's Delivery Service (1989) - Additional Voices 'OVA' *AIKa ZERO (2009) - Gōzō Aida *Angel Cop (1989-1994) - Yūji Fuse/'Hacker' *Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem (1996) - Cornelius (ep1), Narration *Fist of the North Star: Legend of Yuria (2007) - Souther *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2013) - Isshinsai Ogata *Vampire Hunter: The Animated Series (1997-1998) - Demitri Maximoff Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Drama CD' *Dengeki CD Bunko EX: Vampire: The Night Warriors (1995) - Demitri Maximoff Video Games 'Video Games' *7th Dragon III: Code:VFD (2015) - Additional Voices *AZEL: Panzer Dragoon RPG (1998) - Arwen *Another Century's Episode (2005) - Additional Voices *Another Century's Episode 2 (2006) - Anavel Gatō *Atelier Meruru: The Alchemist of Arland 3 (2011) - Ludwig Giovanni Arland *Atelier Rorona: The Alchemist of Arland (2009) - Ludwig Giovanni Arland *Bleach: Blade Battlers 2nd (2007) - Shunsui Kyōraku *Bleach: Soul Ignition (2011) - Shunsui Kyōraku *Bleach Wii: The Drawn Sword's Glittering Rondo (2006) - Shunsui Kyōraku *Chaos Rings III (2014) - John *Dissidia 012 (duodecim) Final Fantasy (2011) - Gabranth *Dissidia Final Fantasy (2008) - Gabranth *Dragon Force (1996) - Low *Durarara!! 3way standoff (2010) - Shingen Kishitani *Durarara!! Relay (2015) - Shingen Kishitani *Everybody's Golf 3 (2001) - Additional Voices *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle (2013) - Wamuu *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven (2015) - Wamuu *Jump Force (2019) - Marshall D. Teach/Blackbeard *Kingdom Hearts (2002) - Ansem *Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (2010) - Terra-Xehanort *Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days (2009) - Ansem/Xehanort *Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance (2012) - Ansem/'Xehanort' *Kingdom Hearts HD II.8 Final Chapter Prologue (2017) - Ansem/Xehanort *Kingdom Hearts II (2005) - Ansem/'Xehanort' *Kingdom Hearts III (2019) - Ansem/'Xehanort', Master Xehanort, Terra-Xehanort *Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories (2007) - Ansem/'Xehanort' *Legaia: Duel Saga (2001) - Avalon *Metal Gear Solid (1998) - Solid Snake *Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker (2010) - Naked Snake/'Big Boss' *Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops (2006) - Naked Snake/'Big Boss' *Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (2001) - Solid Snake, Solidus Snake *Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater (2004) - Naked Snake/'Big Boss' *Musou Orochi 2 (2011) - Honda Tadakatsu *Musou Orochi 2: Ultimate (2013) - Honda Tadakatsu *Namco × Capcom (2005) - Minamoto no Yoritomo, Unknown Soldier 1P *One Piece: Pirate Warriors (2012) - Marshall D. Teach/Blackbeard *One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 (2013) - Marshall D. Teach/Blackbeard *One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 (2015) - Marshall D. Teach/Blackbeard *One Piece: Pirates' Carnival (2005) - Marshall D. Teach/Blackbeard *One Piece: Romance Dawn: Dawn of the Adventure (2012) - Marshall D. Teach/Blackbeard *One Piece: Unlimited World R (2013) - Marshall D. Teach/Blackbeard *Project X Zone (2012) - Seth *Rurouni Kenshin: Meiji Swordsman Romantic Story: On Fire! Kyōto Rinne (2006) - Udō Jin'e *Sengoku Musou 3 (2009) - Honda Tadakatsu *Sengoku Musou 3: Fierce General Legends (2011) - Honda Tadakatsu *Super Smash Brothers X (2008) - Additional Voices *Tales of Symphonia (2003) - Regal Bryant *Tales of Symphonia: Knight of Ratatosk (2008) - Regal Bryant *Thousand Arms (1998) - Wire *Valkyria of the Battlefield (2008) - Radi Jaeger *Valkyria of the Battlefield 3 (2011) - Radi Jaeger 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood (2010) - Additional Voices *Assassin's Creed II (2009) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (81) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (2) *Years active on this wiki: 1989-2019. Category:Japanese Voice Actors